Not Knowing
by I-Got-You
Summary: Landon and Jamie are 24 and still married. Now that Angela meets Jamie and is sorry for being mean, she wants to be nice and be friends. COMPLETED
1. A Campfire Supper

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates to the movie.   
  
Chapter 1: A Campfire Supper  
  
Landon walk from his car to the house they shared. He and Jamie have been married for 6 years. Yes they are both 24 and were married when they were only 18. Jamie did not have cancer. Her doctor made a mistake. Anyways, Landon was coming home from school. He wants to be a doctor. He walks in and drops his school bag.   
  
  
  
"Jamie?" He yells from the door. Jamie peeks her head around the living room door. "There you are." He walks to the livig room. He finds his wife sitting on the floor, using their coffee table as a desk. She is sorting pictures for a picture album. Jamie loves to take pictures. Landon leans down and kisses her.   
  
"So, how was my honey's day?'" Looking up at him and then back down at her pictures. "Not bad. Mid terms are coming up." Landon answers. Jamie stands up and walks over to a a cabinet . She opens it up and takes out a shoe box. She walks back to the coffee table and sits down. "Well, you better study and if you need any help, just call my name. I want your dreams to come true." "Yes mom." Jamie gives him a funny look. Landon can't help but laugh.  
  
That night, Jamie is sitting in their bed. She hears the water shut off, which means Landon will be coming out of the bathroom soon to get dressed. The door opens and out walks her husband, wrapped in only a blue towel and drying his hair with another. "And you complain about me using more than one towel." Jamie says. Landon smiles and walks over to his dresser. He takes his towel off to get his pj pants on. Jamie is tempted to watch him. She pretends to read her book. When he is dressed for bed. He throws the towels in the happer, outside the the bathroom door. Then he hops onto their bed. He lays on his side and is proped up by his arm. "So, did you like your view?" He asks her. "What?" She answers. "I saw you watching me get dressed." he says looking down at the bed. "I was not watching you" She says putting her book down. "I don't care if you watch." He says getting up. He sets his alarm clock . "Your my husband, I can't help but watch." She says sliding down on the bed. Landon shuts the light off and lays down. "Goodnight honey." Kisses her. Jamie is laying on her back. Landon lays on his side and wraps an arm around her. "Goodnight." They fall asleep.   
  
When Landon's alarm goes off. They start their morning routine. Jamie goes downstairs to make breakfast ass Landon gets dressed and ready for school. After they eat. He kisses her goodbye and leaves for school. Then Jamie goes upstairs to get dressed for work. Jamie works at the towns libary.   
  
At school. It's lunchtime. Since it's nice today, Landon decides to eat, the lunch Jamie packed him last night, outside. Every friday he and Jamie have lunch together. No matter what. Nothings more important to him than his wife. Not even school. Anyways, he eats while he studys. He doesn't notice that a classmate is walking up to his table. Her name is Angela. She 's tall, thin, and blonde. Different from Jamie. "Reading anything interesting?" She asks sitting across from him. He looks up "Not really. Just want to get an early start on mid terms." He replies. He closes the book to finish up his lunch. "Is that you are? A studier, not a partyer?" Angela asks with a smile. "I haven't partyed in a long time" Landon says with a chuckle. "What have you been doing?" she asks stealing a chip. "This and that" he replies. Nobody really knows about Jamie. Landon wasn't ashamed of being married or of Jamie, it's just that nobody really needs to know about his private life. When a girl would ask him out, he would say that he is married. It never got around since it was usually the non-gossip girls that asked him. "You should come to a party this friday?" Angela asked. "No, it's Halloween and I already have plans. Sorry" Landon answered gathering up his books and putting the lighter ones in his bag. "What do you have planned?" she asks. "I always go to a church Halloween party." He replies standing up and putting his bag on his back. "That's not a real party." She stands up. "It is for me. See you around. " Walks away.   
  
For once, Landon gets home before Jamie does. Close to suppertime, he decides to surprise Jamie by making supper. Jamie is surprised to see Landon's car home. She's usually home before he is. She walks inside to find a cloud of smoke coming from the kitchen. "Landon?" Running into the kitchen. Landon is trying to put something out that has caught on fire. When he gets it out. "Landon? What's going on?" She asks worried. "I was trying to make you supper but instead made you a campfire." Sitting down on a kitchen chair. "I'm sorry. I ruined it." Walks up to him and kneels down it front of him. "No, don't worry about it. Whatever it was, it would have been wonderful, because you made it." She says putting a hand on his knee. He leans forward and says "Thats what I love about you. Never getting mad about anything" "It takes alot to get me mad. Now, lets see, what should we have?" She says standing up.  
  
~The End~  
  
Sorry, but that's the end of chpt 1. Sorry that's its short but its my first fanfiction and if you like it, I will write more. I know its very descript of because I'm used to writing screenplays where you have to be. 


	2. Happy Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 2: Happy Halloween  
  
Thursday night, Jamie made pumpkin cookies. They were in charge of making and serving punch and cookies. Since Jamie made the cookies, Landon was to make the punch. Landon bought the ingredients tonight and would make it before they would leave so it would be fresh and cold. "Landon!" Jamie called from the kitchen. "Yes baby?" Landon asked walking from the living room to the kitchen. "You can be my cookie tester. Try a cookie." Jamie pointed to the table with some racks of cookies on them. Landon walked over and picks up a pumpkin shaped pumpkin cookies. "Mmmm." As he eats it.   
  
Halloween night. Landon and Jamie are dressed the same. They are angels. White robes and golden halos. "Landon, hurry up with that punch or we are going to be late" Jamie called as she walked out to Landon's car. She puts the containers of cookies in the back seat. When she turns around, she finds her husband carrying out a big punch bowl that they received as a wedding gift. "Honey, do got it?" "Yes." Landon says putting the bowl in the backseat. Landon runs back up to their house to grab his keys and lock the door. He shuts Jamie's door and walks over to his side. He gets in and they take off.   
  
They arrive before everyone else does. Only Jamie's father, Rev. Sullivan. "Hey dad." Jamie hugs her father, "oh Landon, let me help." Takes the punch bowl off the top and sets it down on the serving table. Then she helps Landon open and set out the cookies. Her father sneaks a cookie. "Dad!" "What?" Pretends that he didn't do anything.   
  
Once everybody arrived, Landon and Jamie had fun. The did everything. Landon watched as Jamie plays with the little babies dressed in fuzzy costumes. He starts thinking about the kids they will have. They have been married six years and Jamie mentions kids every once and a while. Jamie would make the perfect mother. "Landon. Earth to Landon?" Jamie waves a hand in his face. He comes back to reality. "What baby?" Landon asks. "I'm ready to go home. Everybody has gone home." 'How long was I in that daydream?' Landon wonders to him self. Rev. Sullivan helps them pack up the rest of the cookies and empty punch bowl. "Well, see you on sunday, dad." "Ok, see ya later guys" Landon and Jamie head home. When they get home, Jamie puts the cookies in the freezer as Landon cleans the bowl. Then they walked upstairs to start their nightly routine. Jamie would take a shower first, then Landon. But tonight. Landon had a different idea. While was washing her hair, Landon joins her. "Landon?" Jamie said surprised. "I thought you could use some help washing your back." Picks up her washcloth. Jamie knew from then on, that tonight will be different. Her husband wants to show her something only he can.  
  
Monday morning. Landon parks in the north parking lot. He grabs his bag and locks his car. He walks up to the school. He has at least 15 minutes before he has to be to his morning class. He sits on a bench and digs out a book. He doesn't even notice that Angela walked up to him. "So, how was your Halloween party?" She asks. "Good. I had fun." Landon answers not looking up at her. She sits down next him. He scoots over a bit. "Why don't you like me?" Angela whines. "I do like you just not in that way." Landon replies still reading his book. Another reason why no body knows that Landon is married is because he does not wear his wedding band on his finger. He wears in it on chain around his neck that is tucked under his shirt. He doesn't want to lose it. "Well, who do you like?" "Nobody here." Landon says putting down his book. "There's alot of pretty girls her, there must be one you like" "Nope. There's only one but she doesn't go here." Landon says standing up. "Who is it?" Angela wants to know. "My wife." With that, Landon walks away. 'Landon Carter is married?' Angela wonders to her self.  
  
~The End~  
  
When I got your reviews, I was bouncing off the walls because this my first story and you like it. There will be more if you like this chapter even if not. 


	3. Is It True?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie  
  
Chapter 3: Is It True?  
  
Landon didn't care if Angela knew now that he was married. All he cared was about was Jamie. He walks to his first class. He knew that it would be around school by the end of the day and that the guys are gonna harass him. It was not cool to married at this school. All the guys wanted to live up college before settling down. They thought only the staff should be married.   
  
It was finally the end of the school day. Landon walks to his car, carrying his bag on one side and his books on the other. As he was walking across the parking lot, he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Landon! Landon?" He turns around and sees Angela running up to him. "Landon, 'bout time caught up to you. I wanted ask you something." She said trying to catch her breathe. "What?" He asks adjusting his bag and books. "Were you telling the truth?" She wants to know. "Yes. I am married." He says turning to his car. He opens the door and throws his stuff in. "What is her name?" "Jamie." "Where is your wedding band?" She is very curious. "Right here." He pulls out his chain. "Why don't you tell people that you are married.?" "You know how it is. It's not cool to be married." He answered. "So you much rather keep Jamie a secret, then to let people know about her? Are you ashamed of her or to married to her?" She ask crossing her arms. "No, you just don't know our story. Why haven't you told anybody?" He asks. "I like you, Landon. I wouldn't want to tell anyone until I found out the truth and if it was ok with you." "Not now. Well, I have to go. Bye Angela." He says getting into his car . He waves to her as he drives away. Angela stands there as a guy walks up to her. "Is it true" Kenneth asks "Oh yeah." They walk away together.  
  
When Landon got home, he saw Jamie's car in the driveway. She is usually home before he is. He pulls in, shuts his car off and gets out. He walks up to the house and inside. He finds Jamie rolled up in a ball on the living room floor. He drops his stuff and runs to her. He kneels down next to her. "Jamie? Baby?" He says puts an arm over her back on a effort to unroll her. She stretches out. She is crying. "Why are you crying, baby?" Pulling the hair from her face. "My father" She says in a weak voice. "What about him?" He asks sitting all the way down and crossing his legs. "He's dead! He died Landon." She says with tears forming in her eyes again. "What?" He was shocked. Every since he and Jamie were married, Rev. Sullivan was like a father to him since his real father left him when he was young. "How,how did he die?" "A heart attack in his sleep. The hospital called just as I got home." Wiping her eyes with a worn out tissue. "I'm glad you're home now." "Do you want anything?" He asks worried about her. She's a orphan now. He is all she has left. "No." She said. She starts to cry again. He handed her a new tissue. When he did, she fell into his arms. He held her while she cried.  
  
  
  
Landon didn't go to school the next day and Jamie stayed home from work. Jamie was in a depressed mood, which is explainable because the only man she's every loved before Landon came around has died. Now Jamie has to plan his funeral and call his family. But she does know that her father is in a better place and is with her mother who she never met.   
  
  
  
His funeral was that saturday at his church. They hired another Reverand, since Rev. Sullivan was going to retire in a year. Landon and Jamie sat in the front row as his other family members filled in behind them. They listened to the new reverand talk about his life. Afterwards, they would go the cemetary to bury this man and then would return to the church basement for lunch. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Jamie. Your father was a wonderful man." A longtime friend or Rev. Sullivan said as she shook her hand. Landon would stand by her for support when she needed it. Even though they were married at age 18, only a few of Jamie's family members have gotten to know Landon. Jamie decided to wander around by herself. Besides, Landon wanted to talk to a friend of his in her family. He would keep an eye on her in cause anything would happen. "Jamie?" Jamie turned around to see her cousin, Caitlin. "Hi Caitlin." Jamie said hugging her. They were close in age and got along fine. "I wanna ask you something." Caitlin said. "Yes?" "Who is that handsome man you were with?" Caitlin asks. Caitlin didn't come to their wedding. "My husband." Jamie replies looking at him. "Your husband?" Caitlin said surprised "You're married?" "Of course, for six years. Now I must go visit some people." Jamie said walking away. They went home after most people have left. The church committe offered to clean up for them. Jamie wanted to go home. She had to get on with her life.  
  
Now, Angela, she was worried about Landon when he didn't come to school. She and Kenneth only knew about Landon, but she couldn't keep it a secret any longer. "He's married?!" Her best friend, Beth, was shocked "But he doesn't look like the marrying type. He seems like the party bachelor for life. Did he tell you her name?" "Yes, it's Jamie." She said smiling. "Isn't that a boys name?" "It can be both ways. Just then, Beth's boyfriend walks in. They are sitting in the cafetria. "Seth!" Beth yells. She waves for him to come over. He walks over and kisses Beth. "So, what's going on?" "Talking about Landon Carter." Angela answers. "What about him?" he asks wrapping an arm around Beth. "He's married Seth." Beth tells him. "What?" Seth was surprised too. "Yes, that's why you never see him with anyother girls or on campus for very long." Angela said standing up. "Well, he's got the old ball and chain on." Seth said.  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
P.S. Thank you for all your reviews. I will use some of your ideas in chapters to come. I hope you like this chapter. I propably won't be able to update until after chirstmas, but if I get some free time, I will try to update. 


	4. First Meetings

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 4: First Meetings  
  
Landon went back to school that following week. Jamie was doing better. She also went back to work. She still missed her father, but she has to get back to her life. When Landon walked onto the school campus. He saw alot of people gathered around and staring at him. He heard them whisper when he walked by. Seth ran up to him. "Hey man. So when do we get to meet her?" He asked putting an arm around Landon's shoulders. "What?" Landoned replied. " When do we get to meet the lucky lady? Jamie?" Seth asked steping in front of Landon and removing his arm. ""Who told you about her?" Landon wants to know. "Angela" Seth said plainly. Landon walks away. He ignored everyone except the professers. After school, he found Angela walking to her dorm." Angela!" Landon shouted. She turned around to find Landon running up to her. "What is it Carter?" She asked. "Don't call me that. Why did you tell everyone?" He asked. "It was too good of a secret to keep inside." She said. "I thought you said you were gonna not tell everyone until I was ready?" He is started to get angry. "I wanted to tell everyone." "You just wanted to tell everyone so you would be even more popular." "You know me too well Carter." Angela said shaking her head. "I said not to call me that. My friends are only allowed to call me that." "I am your friend." "No, you aren't and you never were or will be." he said walking off. He leaves Angela hurt. She wonders about what just happened and what she did. She yells at herself "Angela, why are you such a bitch? Can't you see that Landon's been though enough. Why can't you be nice to him and make it up to him."  
  
Landon faced the remarks his fellow classmates made when he would pull up or walk into a classroom. He found relief when he would come home to find Jamie laughing and carrying on. One Friday. Angela walked into a little resturant to find Landon and a girl. He was kissing her knuckles. "Landon?" She asked as she walked up to him. "Angela, what are you doing here?" "Going to have lunch. Who is this?" She asked. "This is my wife, Jamie." He said. "So this is Jamie. It's finally nice to meet you. Landon talks about you al the time." She said shaking Jamie's hand. "It's nice to meet you too." Jamie replied. She looked at her husband. Landon looked at her and could that she doesn't want Angela around. "Angela, if you would excuse us. We want to eat our lunch." He said sitting down. "Of course! I am going back to my dorm once I get my food." When she does get her meal. She walks outside. 'Jamie is sweet and beautiful. No wonder Landon married her. I must do somthing nice for them.' SH thinks to her self.  
  
~The End~  
  
P.S. Sorry that was so short but I really wanted to update and this all I could think of. I liked the idea of Angela meeting Jamie, but I don't want Jamie to become pregnant at the time. Thanks for the ideas though and the reviews! 


	5. Love by the Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this movie.  
  
Chapter 5: Love by the Fire  
  
Over Thanksgiving break Landon didn't have to go to school and Jamie didn't have to go to work . They had Thanksgiving at their house. With Landon's parents.They wanted to spend time together as a couple. One night, actually Thanksgiving night. They are sitting by the fire drinking sparkling grape juice since both of them didn't think you need alcohol to celebrate. Landon is laying down on his right side, propped up on his arm. Jamie is sitting next to him with her legs crossed. "Do you know what I was thinking?" She asked sipping some juice. "What baby?" I asked. "I was thinking of going back to school too." She said. "Really?" She nodded her and I also asked "For what?" "I want to be a teacher." "That would be wonderful." Jamie would be a great teacher. "Any certain type?" I asked. "A highschool teacher, either English, drama, or music." "Well, drama is a form of English." "I do that. We have the money if you're worried about that. I have some savings, plus the money my father left us." She said she was mored wooried than I was. "I'm not worried about that. And besides, if my parents would help out too." "They've done enough already. They bought this house. I was so surprised when you showed me this house." She said looking around the house.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She thought we were going to a hotel. That's what I told her. So she packed a bag. She had no idea that while she was staying at my mother's house, me, my father, her father, and Eric, were moving her stuff in the house. Most of my stuff was moved in the weekend before. Anyways. We left our wedding reciption. We got in my car and took off. "This is our first night as husband and wife" She was smiling ear to ear when she said that. She slid closer to me. She started to kiss my neck. "You can't wait can you?" "No, I just married that most handsome man in the world." "Well, I just married the most beautiful woman in the world." I said. "Tonight you get to see all my beauty." She said laying her head on my shoulder. "I can't wait." I replied kissing her on the head.   
  
When we got close to the house, I told her "Close your eyes." "Why" She asked. "Because I have a liitle surprise for you before we go to that hotel." She closed her eyes and I pulled into a long driveway. We came to a stop. "Don't open them yet." I got out and ran over to her side. I helped her out and we walked closer to the house. "Ok, open them." I let go of her as she opened her eyes. "Wow." She said. The house was a cottage style and not too big, not too little. Just right for new married couple to start a life in. "You like it?" I asked her folding my hands behind my back. "Yes. I would love to live in it." She said never taking her eyes off of the house. "You would?" I asked. She nodded. "Here." I held up a key that was on my key ring. "I can look at it?" She asked taking the keys. "You do more tahn look at it, you can live in it." I said. "What?" She looked confused. "It's ours, Jamie. We have a house." She screamed and jumped into my arms. We spin around and when I put her down. We ventured into the house. When we got to te master bedroom, which was upstairs, I carried her in and set her on the bed. "What do you think?" I asked standing in front of her. "I love it. This is the best gift anyone has ever givin' me." She said looking around our new bedroom. "Then I should give you rest of my gift." I said moving onto the bed. I moved closer to her. She laid down and I moved on top of her. We started to kiss which lead to our first love making.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
That was our first time together and first time ever. I didn't notice Jamie waving her hand in front until she said "Landon? Earth to Landon?" I jumped back into present life. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah, just thinking about something." "About what?" She asked tilting her head. "About our first night here." I replied looking down. "I think about that all the time." She said with a smile. She leaned over and kissed me. I put my free hand on her cheek. Our kiss became more passionate. I fell back and Jamie fell on time of me, never breaking our kiss. Jamie starts to unbutton my shirt and pushed it off to the side. She starts to kiss my neck. I slip her shirt off and flip her over so she is on the rug and I'm on top of her. She takes my shirts off. We start to kiss again. I reach under her and unhook her bra, letting those beautiful mounds free. I start to massage them when Jamie reaches down and unbuckles my pants. She uses her feet to slide them off, leaving my with only my boxers on. I move down to her neck and start on her pants. When I get them off, we both take our last piece of clothing off. Now we are both naked and enjoying our views. When she knows the time is right, she moves her legs apart and I move between them. I enter her. She kisses me when she feels me fill her. Our bodies start to move as one. We move faster and faster until we both have our own release. We lay there, trying to catch our breath. "I love you, Landon. "She said breaking the silence. "I love you too, Jamie." I said kissing her then stroking her face.  
  
That morning. I wake up to find us sleeping on the living room rug. We were covered with the blanket from the couch. I get up slowly no to wake Jamie and walk t the kitchen. I look downat myself and see that I am wearing my boxers and my muscle shirt. I start the coffee and look in the fridge. I decide to make breakfast. Eggs and toast. Simple but yet big. I jumped when Jamie wrapped her arms around my waist. "What's for breakfast?" She asked. "Eggs ad toast." I answered. "Sounds good." She replies moving away form me and pouring her self some coffee. I look over and see her wearing my shirt. "You look hot in my shirt." "I bet I looked even hottier not wearing it." She said siping some coffee. "You have dirty little mind." I said walking over to her and "And you're right." I wrapped my arms around her and kiss her.  
  
~The End~  
  
P.S. What do you think? I wanted to do a chapter with just Landon and Jamie. I promise I will make Jamie pregnant, just not right now. I want to wait. 


	6. The Good News

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 6: The good news   
  
It's December, around Christmas. Landon and Jamie love this time of year, but lately, Landon wasn't concerned about Christmas. Jamie has been sick this past week and couldn't go to work. He stayed home two times, he would've stayed home all week but Jamie wouldn't let him. Landon came home one day. "Jamie?" Landon asked walking up the stairs. "Yes?" She said coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing her pajama shirt. Landon followed her back to the bedroom. She crawls back into bed and Landon covers her up. "I went to the doctor's today." She said taking a drink of her water. "And?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. "He said he would call me." We talked for a few minutes and they phone rang. Jamie picked it up and said "Hello?" "Mrs. Carter?" "This is her." Jamie answered. "I have your test results." Her doctor said. "And?" Jamie asked anxiously. "Mrs. Carter, you are pregnant." He replied. Jamie dropped the phone and screamed with joy. "What did he say?" I asked. "I'm pregnant. Landon, we're going to have a baby." I leaned over and hugged her. We said I love you to each other and realized that the doctor was still on the phone. "Thank you Dr. Klein." Jamie said. "Your welcome. Bye Mrs. Carter" They hung up. "Can you believe it? We are going to be parents in nine months." Jamie said. "No I can't.  
  
  
  
The next couple days. Jamie still feels sick but she knows it all part of the pregnancy. She and Landon decide to tell everyone at Christmas. Once Jamie started to feel better she went back to work. Landon was off for Christmas break. Every night Jamie would come home to find Landon making supper. One night, when she came home, she walked into the kitchen. Landon had his back turned to her. She snuck up on him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He jumped and then stood up straight. "Hey baby, you're home" He said. "Yes, and I have a little idea." Jamie said standing on her tip-toes and putting her chin on his shoulder. "What would that be?" He asks. "It would involve the bedroom, you and me. It won't take that long." She said tilting her head toward his and "Please?" "You know you don't have to beg." Landon said turning around in her arms. Jamie lifts her arms up to his shoulders and pulls Landon down for a kiss. She lets him invade her mouth. she pulls away and says "Landon, take me up stairs." He picks her and carries her upstairs. Afterwards, they are laying in bed on their sides. Landon is behind Jamie with his arm over her side and his chin on her shoulder. "I hope we didn't hurt the baby." Jamie said taking his hand in hers. "I don't think we did." Landon said kissing her shoulder and neck. Jamie brings his hand up to her mouth and kisses his knuckle. Jamie turns to her back and Landon stays on his side. "I was thinking now that we are going to have a baby, I would wait after it's born, I could go back to school to be a teacher." She said playing with his hair. "So you decided to be a teacher?" Landon asks. "Oh yes. What do you want the baby to be?" She asks him. " Ours and I don't really care. You?" Landon replied. He moved and laid his head on her stomach. "I don't care either." She put her hand on his head. "Just as long as we can have alot of little Carters running around." "Of course. I just want to have them with you." Jamie said. Landon looked up at her. He moved up and started to kiss her.   
  
The day before Chirstmas Eve, Jamie wasn't feeling good again. She stayed home and Landon took care of her. "Landon?" She called for him. He came out from the bathroom. "Yes baby?" He asked. "Can you get me something to drink?" She asked in a weak voice. "Sure. Be right back." He kissed her forehead and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He got her some juice and walked back upstairs. He got to their room and didn't see Jamie in bed. He set the juice down and knocked on the bathroom door. "Jamie?" He asks. The door opens and Jamie steps out. "Yes?" She asks. "Just looking for you. Are you alright?" "Yes. Just had to go to the bathroom." She replies walking slowly to the bed. Before she makes it, she grips her her stomach in pain. "Landon." "What is it?'" He asks walking to her. She starts to fall. "Jamie?!"   
  
P.S. Well what do you think? Kinda suspenseful. I do want her to be pregnant but not right now, so I thought of this. I will get back to Angela in the next chapter. I just want some chapters to be just Landon and Jamie. I noticed that in Chapter 5, during the flashback, that Landon was telling it. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry 


	7. The Bad News

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.   
  
Chapter 7: The bad news  
  
Jamie arrived at the hospital in an ambulance. Landon was with her. He called when he couldn't wake her up. "Mr. Carter?" A doctor woke him. "Mmm, yes?" He asked rubbing his eyes. It took a minute for him to realize where he was. He fell asleep in the hospital waiting room while the doctors took tests on his wife. "How is my wife?" He asked. The doctor sat next to him. "She is doing fine. She is awake and asking for you." He replied. Landon jumped up and ran to the elevator. "Room 545" The doctor yelled as Landon stepped onto the elevator. As soon as he got to floor five, he ran down the halls looking for room 545. The room that was holding his beloved Jamie. He found the room. The door was open and he stepped in Jamie was sitting up looking outside. The sun was going down. "Baby?" Landon asked in a quiet voice. She only looked over at him. He eyes were red and looked as though she would cry again. Landon walked over to her side and took her hand. She pulled him down and wrapped her arms around him. The hug for a long time. Then Jamie lets go and slides over to make room for Landon. Landon sits on the bed and wraps his arms around her. She rests her head on his chest. "I lost the baby. I lost it like I lost my keys. I want this baby so much. It would be something that we made together." She said placing her hand where the baby would be. "Maybe it was a sign that we aren't ready to be parents."Landon said. Jamie nodded. She wiped her eyes and snuggled into Landon.  
  
  
  
Jamie came home the next day. She was very quiet and walked slow. She walked upstairs. She went to the room that would have bee the baby's. Landon started to clear it as Jamie started to plan what it would look like. Landon walked up the stairs to make sure she was alright. She walked to their bedroom and sat on the edge. Landon came upstairs and walked in. "What...what are we going to do?" She asked. "Wait a few days. Let this settle into us before anybody else." Landon answered sitting next to her. He took her hand between his and kissed it. "We told everybody. When I told your mom, she already started making plans for the baby shower." Jamie said sadly and "I can't go back to work. They will pity me. I don't want that. And what about tomorrow?" "What about tomorrow?" "Don't you remember, Landon? We are having Christmas Day at your mother's. I can't go." Jamie said. "I'll call and tell them we can't make it. Like you are really sick." Landon suggested. "What if they want to come visit?" Jamie asked. "I'll tell them that you don't want any company." "Landon, I want to take a nap." Jamie said. Landon got up as Jamie slid to her pillows. Landon grapped a blanket and covered her up. He sits next to her. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He said kissing her on the forehead. "Thank you Landon." She whispered. "For what?" He asked confused. "For taking care of me." She replied closing her eyes. "You are very welcome my love." He said kissing her again.   
  
  
  
After Christmas break was over, LAndon went back to school. He wanted to stay home with Jamie, but she objected saying that how was he going to be a doctor if he stays home all that time. Landon went to the school library and sat down to read. He didn't notice Angela. She walked in to return a book and noticed Landon. She decided to walk over and talk to him. "Hi Landon." She said nicely. Landon looked up. "Hi Angela." He said. "I come to say sorry for everything I've done to you and Jamie. I got you two something." She said pulling a wrapped gift out of her bag and "I know it's late but Merry Christmas." "Thank you Angela." He started to unwrap it. When all the silver paper was off, he flipped it over and saw 'Our Family Album' on the cover. It brought tears to his eye. He left the library without saying a word. Angela picked up the album and ran after him. He came out soon after from the men's bathroom with red eyes. "What's wrong Landon?" Angela asked. "It's nothing." Landon replied. He headed outside and she followed him. "Something happen between you and Jamie?" She asked. He stopped and turned around."Yes." He said sitting down. Angela sits next to him. "Sometimes it's good to talk about it." "It's just that I don't know if I could trust you. I'm sorry." He said. "It's ok, but if you want to talk, I'm here. " She answered standing up. She was about to walk away when Landon spoke up "Wait." Angela sits back down. "Ok, before Christmas. We got a call from Jamie's doctor telling us she is pregnant." He starts. "Well, that's great." Angela said happily. "Anyways, the day before Chirstmas Eve, she fainted and when she woke up, we found out she had a miscarriage." "Oh my, I'm sorry. I'll take the ablum back and get you something else." She sticking the album in her bag. "No, it's ok. Jamie will love it anyways." Landon said taking back the album. "Ok are you sure?" Angela asked. "Yes." Landon replied.   
  
~The End~  
  
P.S. What do yah think? Do you hink Landon should trust Angela? Do you think Jamie should go to college and then have kids? 


	8. When She's Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 8: When She's Ready  
  
It's March, two months since Jamie lost the baby. Landon is having his spring break soon. They have decided to go visit Landon's father and step-mother. Jamie just wants a couple of days to relax. She is still very emotional about the miscarriage. She can't pass a baby without crying. So one night, Landon sat Jamie down and told her "Jamie, let's go on a vacation." So they made plans and they are leaving the first day of Landon's spring vacation.  
  
  
  
"Jamie, did you grap your swimsuit?" Landon yelled up the stairs. His father had a heated swimming pool. "Yes Landon, and I grap your swimtrunks." Jamie yelled back. Outside she seems very happy, but inside she is crying. Landon went back outside to change his oil in his car. Since his father didn't live to far away, they will drive there. Jamie was packing their bags. She knew everything they would need. After she packed their clothes, she went to the bathroom and packed the necessities. She decided to turn on the radio. Her favorite was on and she started to dance. She didn't notice that Landon was standing in the doorway. When she spun around,, she was startled. "Landon, how long have you been standing there?" She asked embarassed. "Not long. I finished working on the car so tomorrow, we can head out." He said walking towards the bathroom. "Landon, I finished packing what we will need. Is there anything you want to bring?" Jamie asked when he walked out of the bathroom. "Not that I can think of right now." Landon said. "Don't hurt yourself." Jamie said. "Why you little..." He said. He walked over and starts to tickle her. She laughs and falls on the bed. Landon falls next to her. He puts a hand on her cheek and kisses her. Their kiss gets deeper and rougher. "Landon, I'm not ready for this." Jamie said standing up and "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready." Landon sits up and says "It's okay baby." He graps her arm and pulls her back down on the bed. "Landon, I'm sorry. I just can't handle making love yet. My body may be ready but my mind isn't." She said with tears in her eyes. "Baby, don't feel bad." He said wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He gives her a kiss on the cheek and stands up. "Let's go get some supper." He said pulling her up.  
  
  
  
The next day. It's morning and they are packing up the car. Jamie then makes some sandwichs for their lunch since they won't be at Landon's father's house for lunch. "Landon, are you almost ready?!" Jamie yelled upstairs. Landon was brushing his teeth. "Hold on." He said between spits. He wiped his face off and put his tooth bruch back in it's travel case and then put that in the bag. He walked downstairs but missed the last step and fell, the travel bag went flying. Jamie turned around when she heard a big thump. "Landon!" She ran to him and "Are you ok?" She kneeled down next to him. "Yeah." He said rolling over on his back. He started to laugh and Jamie started too. She helped him up and brushed him off. "Are you sure?" She asked again. "You just want to drive my car." He said. "Of course. I love your car." She said picking up the bag. He still had the car from high school. She loves how fast it goes and how free she feels in it. One time, when they thought she had cancer, he took her out in the country and let her drive his car. She drove it as fast as it would go and she felt do free and alive, she didn't even think about her cancer or leaving Landon. "I suppose you can drive my car, but please do the speed limit." He said. "Don't I always?" She asks with a smile on her face. Jamie took the bag and lunch out to the car. Landon followed her with one last bag. "All we have to do is to fell her up and then we can head out." Landon said shutting the trunk. "I'll go make sure we didn't forget anything and lock the door." She ran into the house and came back out few minutes later. Landon helped her in and walked over to his side. He starts te he car and pulls out of the driveway. They get to the gas station. Jamie gets out and walks inside. Landon fills up the car. He cames in and finds Jamie by the soda. "Get one if you want." He said opening the door and grapping one. "I've never had one." She said. "What?" Landon was shocked. She has been living with for 6 years and she's never had a soda. "You're kidding right?" He asked. "No, I was to scared that the caffine might interfere with my medication that I never had one." "Then get something else. You can try mine." He replied. She grappped a juice and went up to front counter with her husband. They paid for the stuff and walked back out to his car.  
  
Within five hours, they got to his father's house. He greeted them outside as soon as they parked. "Landon! Jamie! You're here." He greeted them with a hug. "His dad." Landon said. "Hi Landon." A woman with his father said. "You all remember Linda? We were married after you two were. She was at your wedding." "Of course, we remember Linda." Jamie spoke up and "Hi Linda." Jamie gave her a hug. "Jamie, you look so beautiful and you Landon, Looking handsome all the time. " Linda said. "Landon Let's get your things and we can get you two settled." Landon's dad said. He and Landon went to the trunk of the car as Jamie and Linda walked inside. "What a beautiful home." Jamie said as soon as they got inside. She looked around. Landon and his father walks inside with the bags. "Landon, do you need help?" Jamie asked. "No." "Linda, lead us to their room." Landon's father said. She nods. They go upstairs and to a guest room. "Here we are." Linda said opening the door. Landon and his father walked in first and set the bags down. "Wow." Jamie said. "Okay, there's the closet, the bed of course, and the guest bathroom." He said opening the door to the bathroom and "The tub and shower are seperate. There are towels under the sink. If you need any thing else, just ask. Now we will leave you two alone so you can get settled." They leave the room. "I like this room." Jamie said. "I do too." Landon said. He walks to the window. The neighborhood looks like a perfect place. "What are you looking at?" Jamie asks walking to him. She looks out the window. "I see that very attractive woman too." Jamie said. "What?" Landon said confused. "I'm kidding." She said and "Now I want to take a shower and change. I feel icky from sitting in that car for a few hours." She opened her bag and got some clean clothes out. "I'm gonna go downstairs." Landon said. He kissed her on the cheek and left the room.  
  
  
  
They have been doing alot of fun things, like going to play mini golf, which Jamie won, going out to eat, visiting museams, and going swimming. Two days before they are going to leave, they decide to BQ outside. It was a nice day for March. "How do you like your burgers, Jamie?" Her father-in-law asked. "Anyway but raw." Jamie replied. He nods and keeps cooking. They dish up when the burgers are done and sit at the picnic table. "How's your mom doing, Landon?" His father asked. "Good, she sold her house and moved into an apartment. She didn't need all that room once I moved out." Landon said taking a bite of his burger. Ketchup dripped from it lands on his pants. "Landon!" Jamie said. "What?" Landon asked confused. "Such a mess maker." She said. She takes a napkin and wipes the mess up. "Thanks mom." Landon joked. Jamie pushes him. After supper, they go inside to clean up and for Landon to change pants. Landon comes down to the kitchen. "Dad, do you mind if me and Jamie go for a little drive?" He asks wrapping an arm around Jamie's waist. "No." His father replied. "But Landon, we have to help clean up." Jamie said. "No, don't worry about it. You two go for a nice drive and we will clean up." Linda said and "And besides, you're on vacation." "Alright, if you're sure." Jamie said. " They nod."Don't wait up for us." Landon said taking her hand and walking outside. He pulls out of the driveway. "Do you know where we are going?" Jamie asked. "I thought we would drive around the city. See what it is like, maybe get some ice cream." Landon said with a smile. "Oh." Jamie said happily and "But your not thinking about moving here are you?" "I don't know." Landon said. They drove around for awhile and then got some ice cream. They stop by the beach to eat their treat. "This reminds me of our first date, excepted you gave me a tattoo instead of an ice cream cone." Jame said eating some ice cream. Landon chuckles. When they finsh their cones, they sit there watching the sun go down. "One more day and then we go back to normal." Landon said. "Normal." Jamie said quietly and in a louder voice "What is normal?" "For us? I don't know. We've been though so much." Landon replied and "But I know one thing that is normal for us." "What?" Jamie asked. Landon leaned over and kiseed her. Jamie pulled away. She says in a whisper "That is normal." She pulled him in for another kiss. She slides down on the seat and Landon falls on top of her. "Landon, we can't do it here." She said. "You're right." Landon said. She slides up and he sits back in his spot. "But we can go back." She suggested. "But you're not ready." He said. "Yes I am. I want you Landon." She said with a smile. Landon starts the car and they go back to his father's house. It's dark so they must've gone to bed. Landon and Jamie walk upstairs quietly and go into their room not to come out until late morning.  
  
When they get home. They unpack and relax. They are sitting on the couch. "Tomorrow I go back to school." Landon said. "I go back to work." She said and "Today I fell like being a bum today. I'm tired from the car trip and everything we did." "It's ok to be a bum every once and awhile." Landon said sliding down in his seat and puts hands behind his head. "Did you like Linda." Jamie asked putting her feet in Landon's lap. "She was okay, although she looked to young for my father." Landon said as her started to rub her feet. "She is. She told me her age." Jamie told him. "How old is she?" Landon asked. "Thirty-three." She said. "She is too young." Landon said laughing. There is a knock on the door. Landon gets up and answers it. "Hello?" "Hi Landon." It was Angela. "Angela, what are you doing here?" Landon asked. "I want to talk to Jamie." She replied. "Why?" "I want her opinion on something. Can I come in?" She asked. "Yeah. Jamie is on the couch." Landon said letting her in.  
  
~The End~  
  
P.S. What do you think? I'm sorry, I know some of you are tired of my love scenes, but I wanted this one to show that Jamie is ready after having a miscarriage. I'm also sorry that this is a lengthy chapter, but it just came to me. 


	9. A Fishy Smell

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie  
  
Chapter: A Fishy Smell  
  
Angela stayed awhile. Landon let the girls talk. Close to their house was a brooke. Landon walked over to it, took of his shoes and stick his feet in. It felt good for a warm day like today. He didn't hear the doors open or shut or Angela's car pull away. Jamie snuck up behind him and pushed him in the water. "Ahh!" He screamed. Jamie broke out laughing. Landon sat up in the water. "Jamie Elizabeth Carter! What was that for?" He asked. "Your my husband." She replied. "Yeah and what does that have to do with it?" Landon asked standing up. "Because, I know when you go to take a shower, I'll being joining you." She anwsers. " Why? Will I smell?" Landon asked smelling his wet clothes. "Yes, and don't want to be sleeping next to someone who smells like a fish." "Well, maybe" Landon pushes Jamie in the water. "Now we both smell like a fish" Landon said. "I don't want to smell like you." Jamie said acting sad. "Well, you should have called me a fish." Landon said kneeling down. Jamie pushed him backwards. Jamie moves on top of him. "What the...?" Landon starts to ask when Jamie climbs on him. She covers his mouth with her finger and said "Shh." She leans down and kisses him. Landon wraps his arms around her back. "We're going to catch a cold." Landon finally said when they finish kissing. "Plus, it's getting dark out." Jamie said looking up and "But I don't want to move." "Oh, you want me to get sicker then you." "No, I just like being here." Jamie said kissing him again. She then stands up and help Landon up. She starts to shiver. "Come here baby." Landon said. He picks her up and carries her inside. They get to the kitchen. "I don't want to drip upstairs." Jamie said. Landon starts to undress her. "Good idea." Jamie said. She starts to undress him. They have because their clothes are sticking to their skin. When they finish. "You're it." Jamie yells hitting her husband in the arm. She runs upstairs. "Oh you better run." Landon yells as he runs after her. They share a shower together  
  
  
  
They are getting ready for bed. "I hope I didn't catch a cold." Jamie said getting in bed. "Not after that shower." Landon replied. He dresses for bed. He shivers and crawls in bed. He snuggles up to Jamie. "Cold?" Jamie asks. "Yes, after a warm shower, I get cold." Landon answers, getting comfortable. Jamie shuts off her light and slides down. "Ah man." Jamie said. "What?" Landon asks. "I have a wedgie." They laugh. Jamie get adjusted and moves to lay her head on Landon's chest. Landon wraps her arm around her. "What did you and Angela talk about?" Landon wants to know. "Nothing really." Jamie replies. "I promise I won't tell." Landon said. "She just wants to know which medical school to go to next year." Jamie tell him. "But she is already at a medical school." Landon said. "She wants to go to a different one." Jamie replies. She closes her eye and "Goodnight Landon." She falls asleep.   
  
Landon is getting for school. Jamie is sitting on the couch. He graps his bag, lunch, and walks over to Jamie. She leans her head back on the arm rest. "Bye Baby." He leans down and kisses her. "I have a little veiw here." Landon said. "Have fun at school, Landon." "Oh yeah. I'm so excited. Have fun at work." Landon said walking out of the door. He gets to school. He parks and gets out. He walks to the bench outside of school. Angela spots him and walks over to him. "Hi Landon." She said and "I suppose Jamie told you." "That you are transfering schools." He said. "No, I'm not transfering schools, I'm quitting school." Angela replied. "What? Why?" Landon asked. "I'm pregnant." Angela said . "What are you going to do?" Landon asked concerned. "I'm planning to move back north. My family lives there." Angela looks as though she is about to cry. "Is there anything you want me to do?" Landon askes. Jamie told him once that you should always offer to help, even if it's someone you don't like. "Keep it a secret?" She asked. "Yes." Landon replies. 'She may of spend my secret, but I'm not that cruel anymore.' Landon thinks to himself. Landon decides to give Angela hug. "Thank you Landon. She realizes that Landon isn't half bad. What they don't know is that Beth's boyfriend, Seth, has seen all this and is assuming something. He runs inside to find Beth and Kenneth. He finds them. "Guess what?" He said right away. "What?" Beth askes. "I think our married boy is going with Angela." Seth replies. "No way." Beth said. "Yes, way." Seth said.  
  
~The End~  
  
P.S. What da ya think? 


	10. Newest Hot Couple

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie  
  
Chapter 10: Newest hot couple  
  
'Is Jamie lying or is Angela?' Landon thought to himself. He really hoping that both was. He Angela the most. She's still so young and unmarried. Landon couldn't stand Jamie lying or keeping things to herself. Landon thought about this all day.  
  
When he got home, Jamie was sitting in the living room, working on their photo albums. "Jamie?" Yelling for her. "Living room." Jamie yelled back. Landon droped his things, took a deep breath and walked into the living room. "How was school, Landon?" Jamie asked looking up from the pictures. "Good. Angela told me." Landon said. Jamie replied "Oh my." "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Landon asked. "I didn't know if she wanted you to know." Jamie said standing up. "Well;, if she didn't, she sure wouldn't have told me." Landon said and "Why didn't you just tell me the truth last night?" "I didn't know how you would react." Jamie said. "Jamie, you know I hate it when you keep things from me. I thought we promised not to keep secrets from each other." Landon was trying to keep his voice down. "I didn't tell you because I wnated to tell you that I'm pregnant first." Jamie said out flattly. "What?" "Landon, I'm pregnant." Jamie said. Landon walked over and hugs her. "I'm sorry for getting mad." Landon said kissing her head. "And I'm sorry for lying." They kiss. "Want some help on these albums?" Landon offered. "Love some." Jamie replies. They sit down and work on them together,  
  
  
  
The next week. Landon and Angela are sitting together at lunch. They are making plans for that weekend since he and Jamie are going to help her pack so she can move. "Here guys." Robbie said giving handing them two school papers. "Thank you." Landon said grapping one. "What the...?" Angela said after looking at the paper awhile. "What?" Landon asked. Angela folds the paper and "The newest hot couple on campus is Angela Baxter and the used-to-be married Landon Carter. They were first spotted showing their affection by a simple hug. Who knows were that leads. All we know is that Landon was married or was just using that so he could only get to Angela. If you see these two, tell them to get a room, because I think they need it. Seth Patterson. That dick." Angela said. "We have to retraction." Landon said. They get up and walk to the journalism room. "Seth?" Angela asked opening the door. "Yes. Oh, isn't it the newest hot couple." Seth said walking over to the printer. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked him. "About what?" Seth asked. "Me and Landon are not together. OK?" Angela told him. "Then why did I see you two hug?" He asked reviewing what he just printed out. "I was having problem." Angela said. She doesn't dare tell the truth and she also said "I want a retraction." "Fine, but it's gonna cost ya." Seth said. "Fine." Landon replied. They made a deal. When Landon and Angela stepped out of the room, she said "That's the father." She walks away, leaving Landon in shock.  
  
That weekend, Landon and Jamie are at Angela's, helping her pack for her move. "You two shouldn't be lifting anything heavy." Landon said as Jamie and Angela walk out carrying a box. He takes them both and puts them in the trailer. "Landon, you're such a worry wart." Jamie said waving her hand at him. "I just don't want what happened before to happen again." Landon said as Jamie picks up something. "I know." Jamie said and "You should be more worried about Angela and her long car ride." Landon kissed her and walked inside her dorm to get the last things. When she was all packed up to go, Landon said "I'll show you out of town." "Ok" Angela said. "I'll let you drive home, Jamie." Landon said. Jamie jumped and ran to the car. Angela wished she had the same thing with a guy that Landon and Jamie had. They drove to the end of town. They waved a last goodbye to Angela as she set out for the road. "I hope she will be alright." Jamie said. "She will." Landon said. "Anyways, I get to drive your car." Jamie said jumping in the driver's side and starting the car. Landon walked to the passenger side. He gets in and Jamie takes off. "I'm hungry." Jamie said. "Well of course, you're eating for two now." Landon replied. They went to a restaurant and then went home.  
  
~The End~  
  
P.S. What da ya think? I'm sorry to say, but there are going to be only two more chapters of this story. 


	11. The Shedding of a Tear Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie  
  
Chapter 11: The Shedding of a Tear Part 1  
  
It's been five months since Jamie told Landon she was pregnant. She was starting to show, plus, she also started school to become a teacher. She wanted to follow her dream. Landon liked the idea that she was back to school, but not the idea with her being pregnant and would soon be a mother. They hear from Angela once or twice a week. She did find out what she was having. A girl. She also did tell Seth that she was pregnant with is which made Beth break up with him.  
  
  
  
Landon and Jamie have been decorating the baby room. They are still debating whether or not they want to know what the baby's gender is. But for now they are just happy they didn't lose this one. Jamie is also waiting to have her baby shower until after the baby is born. She doesn't like returning gifts.  
  
  
  
Jamie is downstairs in the basement, looking through her old baby things that she got when her father died. Landon's mother, Cynthia, brought over some of Landon's things when she found out that Jamie is pregnant. Anyways, Landon is upstairs, he's been carrying things up to the room as Jamie looks for what she wants. "Landon!" She yells for him. "What baby?" He asked walking downstairs. "How about this?" She asked holding up a picture of a baby lion. "That would be perfect for the room." Landon said. Jamie smiles and puts the picture in a pile. Jamie graps a old photo album and reads the cover "Oh my." "What?" Landon asked. "My baby book." Jamie said. She flips it open andsinds a picture of her with this mysterious woman. She looks beneath it and find the title 'Mother and Child. Katherine and Jamie.' It was Jamie's first picture and her mother's last. "I can't believe that my first picture was with my mother before she died." Jamie said. Jamie continues to look at the her album when she said."Oh." She puts her hand on her stomach. "What" Landon said worried. "The baby is kicking." She said and "Do you want to feel?" "Oh yes." Landon said. Jamie put his hand where the baby is. Landon couldn't help but smile. Something that they had made together through love was moving and growing just beneath his hand. He kissed Jamie and went back to looking through things. Jamie sets a few more things out for Landon and then decides to go upstairs. "Landon?" She asked. "Yes baby?" He anwsers. "I'm gonna go upstairs. I'm tired." She said. "Ok. I'll take the rest of these things up to the baby's room and then I'll come to bed." He said. "After your shower?" She asked pointing. "No. I think I'll take one tomorrow morning." He said. "Then I'll put some blankets and pillows on the couch." She said starting to walk upstairs. "I'm kidding." He said looking up the stairs. "I'm not." Jamie said reaching the top. Landon runs after her. Later that night, Jamie is sitting in bed as Landon is taking his shower. Jamie picks up her book and starts to read. She feels the baby kick again. She puts her hand on her stomach and said "Settle down, Mommy needs to relax and go to sleep." Landon walks out and asks " Say something Jamie?" "No, just talking to the baby. It doesn't seem to want to settle down." Landon gets dressed in his pjs. "Here let me try." He said. He lays his head on Jamie's stomach and starts to talk to the baby, he also rubs her stomach to help.  
  
  
  
Jamie wakes up feeling sick. She went into the bathroom and comes out feeling better. She sees that Landon is up and watching her. "Are you ok?" He asks. "Yeah, just a little nausea." Jamie replies getting some clothes. She dresses and said "Remember, I have a doctor's appointment today." "Yes, I know." Landon said rolling out of bed. Jamie walks downstairs as Landon gets dressed. Jamie makes breakfast. They eat and clean the dishes. They leave for Jamie's appointment. When they get to the hospital, they go up the right floor and wait for him be ready. "Mrs. Carter?" Dr. Jacobson asked walking into the waiting room. "Right here." Jamie said standing up. "This way" He leads them to a room. Jamie gets up on the table and Landon stands beside her, holding her hand. Dr. Jacobson starts by feeling her stomach and asking "How have you been feeling?" "Fine, but earlier this morning I felt sick." He nods and goes to his folder. "I would like to do a sonogram." "Ok." Jamie said. He goes out of the room for a minute and comes back in with a machine that looks like a small television and a computer mouse. He pushes Jamie's shirt up, reveling her growing belly and squeezes some green glop on it. She is shockes by how cold it is. She turns the machine on and puts the mouse to her belly. "Sorry, but I have to push ahard to get to the fetus." He said and as soon as he gets a picture, he also said "Here we go." He points out the baby's body parts. "Would you like to know the baby's sex?" He asked. Landon and Jamie look at each. They nod and Landon tells him "Yes." "Well, I can that it is a...boy." Dr. Jacobson said. "A boy?" Jamie asked. "Yes, you are going to have a baby boy." He replied. Landon hugs and kisses Jamie. "We're going to have a boy." Landon said.   
  
  
  
When they walked out of the room, they were walking hand in hand. They got in the car and went home. Jamie walks in and goes to the fridge. She is thristy, she gets some orange juice. Landon follows her and puts his arms around her waist. "A boy." He kept repeating. " Someone to carry on the Carter name." She said putting her arms over his shoulders. "A boy." Landon was still repeating. "I little Landon Carter running around. He will be just like his daddy." She said. "Yes, wait, that's a bad idea." Landon said pulling away from her. "Why is that a bad idea?" She asked rubbing her belly. "Remember highschool?" He asked. "Oh, oh yes." She said remembering and "I guess that would be a bad idea." She said getting more orange juice. "When we decide on a name, one name I wouldn't want is Landon Jr." He said. "Why not?" Jamie asked. "It's like we couldn't think of anything better. I want him to have his own name." He said. "Ok." Jamie agreed. They talked about names for awhile and then decided to watch some tv. "Let's not work on the baby room today." Jamie said putting her hand on his, which is on the couch between them. "Sounds good." Landon said closing his eyes. "Is my Landon gonna take a nappie-poo?" Jamie asked. Landon nods and smiles. Jamie picks up the baby name book and look through the boy names.   
  
They invite Landon's mother over for supper a couple days later to tell her the news. They plan to after supper. So after supper, they are sitting in the living room. "Mom, me and Jamie have something to tell you." Landon said taking Jamie's hand. "What? You're having twins?" She said very excited. "No, but we are having a boy." Landon said. "A boy, I'm going to have a grandson?" She asked. "Yes." Jamie said. Cynthia screams with joy and hugs Jamie and then Landon. "I minature Landon." She said. "Yes mom, A minature me." Landon said. "I'm so happy, now I can plan the baby shower." She said. "Wait Cynthia, I still want the shower to be after the baby to be born. Just in cause." Jamie said standing up. "But you already know what it is, there's no reason to wait." Cynthia said. "I just want to wait, after all, I'm the mother-to-be." Jamie said calmly. "Alright, you're right, but as soon as this baby is born, I'm planning the shower." She said. "Yes, of course." Jamie said. "I should go, it's getting late and I don't want you up to late." Cynthia said. "Ok, bye mom." Landon said walking her to the door. She leaves. They sit back on the couch. "I still can't believe we are going to have a boy." Landon said. "I know, I know." Jamie said rubbing her belly. "Something wrong?" Landon asked worried. "No, it's just good for the baby." She said. Landon sat back and thought about somethings. "Landon, don't worry, you are going to be the perfect dad." Jamie said. Landon was so nervous but yet so excited that he shedded a tear of joy just thinking about his son.  
  
~The End~  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? Yes, this is one of two remaining chapters. I woud love to keep it going but I have other stories that I would like to work on. 


	12. The Shedding of a Tear Part 2

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 12: The Shedding of a Tear Part 2  
  
Now that Jamie is almost 9 months along, they have decided on a boy name and a girl name, just in cause. Jamie is all prepared for tha delivary, she has her bag packed and waiting by the door. She is is huge. She is still going to school since it's only December. She contacted her school and told them that she will be taking two months off.  
  
One night, Jamie was laying in bed. Landon dressed for bed and laid next to her. She made the blankets look like a tent. "For one baby, do you think I'm big enough?" Jamie asked Landon. "I don't know, at least you know in a few weeks, you will be back to you regular self. Not having to eat for two." Landon said. Jamie leaned forword and held her stomach. She had a painful look on her face. "What's wrong?" Landon asked. "I think I'm going into labor." Jamie said. Landon took her to the hospital. Her doctor was on call. He came to the emergency room. "Yes Jamie, you are going to have your baby." Dr. Jacobson said. "Are you sure?" Landon asked. "Yes, your wife is in labor and within a few hours, you are going to be a father." He said and "Take her to a room." Some nurses helped Jamie into her wheelchair and up to a room. They helped into a gown and into bed. Landon stood by her side as they hooked her up to an IV. "Landon, I'm nervous." Jamie said taking his hand. "About what?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "How this is all gonna turn out, what if something goes wrong, like if we lose that baby, or you lose me." Jamie said. "Jamie, don't think about that. Think about the good things, like that soon you will be holding a babin your arms instead of in your belly." Landon said. He made her fell safe, she started to lose her nervous felling when a contraction came on. She got though it. Dr. Jacobson came in to check on her. "A while longer." He said. Then he left. Landon and Jamie discussed the names they have picked.   
  
It came time for Jamie to delivery the baby. He contractions were closer and closer together. The same nurses came ro take her to delivery room. Landon had to dress in scrubs. "Come on Jamie one more push." Dr. Jacobson said. Jamie was pushing as hard as she could. "I can't. I can't." She said. "Yes you can Jamie, I believe in you." Landon said. "All you need to do is push one last time and you will have this baby in your arms." Said her doctor. Jamie sat up and pushed. "Jamie, here is your baby." He said holdng the baby up and "It's a boy. Landon, would you like to cut the cord?" "Oh yes." Landon answered. He cut the cord and Dr. Jacobson handed the baby to a nurse. "Where are the taking him?" Jamie asked. "Just to clean him up. Don't worry, they just want him to be clean for his mommy." Landon said and "We have our baby." He kissed her. "Mrs. Carter, here is you new, clean, baby boy." A nurse said handing her the baby. "Hi there." Jamie said. The baby was wiggling he arms and it made Jamie cry. "So what has the new parents named the buddle of joy." Another nurse asked. "Uh?" Jamie looked up at Landon. He whispers a name in her ear. "Nathan." Jamie said. "Middle name?" She asked. Jamie then whispered a name into Landon's ear. "Rolins." He said and Like his daddy." Then they took Jamie to a room. A nurse came in with a piece of paper. "Here is Nathan's Birth Certificate." She said and then walking out. Jamie was still holding their baby. "Nathan Rollins Carter. Born December 6th, at 2:05 a.m." Landon said reading the paper. "Landon would you like to hold your son?" Jamie asked. "Yes." He replied. Jamie gave him Nathan. He walked around the room with him. Jamie watched him and slid down in her bed. She saw is mouth move. He was taking for the first time to his child. Jamie fell asleep. "What does mommy think?" Landon asked looking over at Jamie. He saw her now flatter stomach move up and down. "You made mommy very sleepy." Landon told Nathan.   
  
When morning came, Landon called his mother. "Mom, guess what?" Landon asked. "What?" She said still half asleep. "You are a grandma." He said. "What really?" She asked. "Yes, you have a grandson." Landon said. "I'll be there soon." She said. They hung up and Landon walked into Jamie's room. She was awake. "Good morning." Landon said. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "Goodmorning to you too." She said. "How are you felling?" He asked although he already knew the answer. "A little sore, but all around good." She said adjusting her pillow and asked "Where's Nathan?" She looked around the room. "Nursery. They came for him after you fell asleep, then I sat down and fell asleep." Landon said sitting on her bed. "You could've went home." She said. "Nope didn't want too. I wanted to be here when you woke up." He said. "You're so sweet." She said putting a hand on his cheek. He puts his hand on hers and sides it to his mouth. He kisses her palm. "Congratulation." Said Cynthia Carter walking through the door. She had a baby boy balloon with her. "Thank you, Cynthia." Jamie said surprised. She looked at Landon and he nodded. Jamie smiled. "So where is my first grandchild?" She asked, looking for him. "In the nursery, but I'll take you to him." Landon said and asked Jamie "If that's alright for the new mother?" "Yes, I'll be fine." Landon walked his mother to the nursery. A few othe people were looking at the babies. "Taht one there. His card reads Carter, Nathan." Landon said pointing to his son. "From this point, he looks just like you did when you were born." Cynthia said. "Yes does."  
  
Later that day, they brought Jamie her baby. "I hope he is going to be a good kid." Jamie said. "Of course." Landon said kissing her. "Although every parent says that and some don't turn that way. Hey just look at you." Jamie said. "I was born a bad baby." Landon said acting cool. "Now you're my bad baby." She said pulling him down for a kiss. "Yes I am." Landon said kissing her back. Nathan started to cry and Jamie started to rock him. She couldn't get him to stop. Landon took him and started to walk and rock him. Nathan stopped and Landon talked to him. Jamie watched this before shedding a tear.  
  
******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Landon woke up. He was dreaming. It's was morning and the sun was shining in. He looked over and saw the other half of the bed empty. He rubbed his face and walked to the bathroom. When he cam out, he dressed and went downstairs. He trapped again and fell to the floor. He tried to get up. "Daddy, are you ok?" A little girl asked. She was trying to help him up. "Yes, daddy's fine." Landon said getting up. The little girl ran into the kitchen. Landon walked in and saw Jamie fixing breakfast. "Landon, you're up." She said. "Yes, I am." He said kissing her. The kids whined that it was gross. Their parents smiled and kissed again. "Daddy fell again, mommy." Adaline said. "Really? It must because he has big feet." She said. "Yeah." The little girl said. "Hey." Landon said and Jamie laughed. Landon and Jamie had three kids, one son and two little girls. Nathan, Adaline, and Melissa. Jamie fed them breakfast and sent them off to school. "I had that dream again." Landon said, helping Jamie clear the dishes. They had the day off. "The one were Nathan is born?" She asked. "Yes." Landon replied. "At least it was the good one." She said. Jamie took off her apron and started toward the stairs. Landon followed. He stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist. "I didn't forget out anniversary, you're gift is just later." Landon said. "I knew you wouldn't. You never do." Jamie said. "How about we go upstairs and make one more baby?" Landon said. "Instead we forget about the baby and just do the making part." Jamie suggested. "Sounds good." Landon said letting her go. "Besides, you're gift is upstairs." Jamie said taking his hand and "Unless you don't want it." "Yes I want it." Landon said. They ran upstairs to their bedroom and shut the door.  
  
~~The Complete End~  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? My last chapter for this story. I think I'm shedding a tear. I want to thank everyone you gave me all my reviews. I'm sad now, but also happy. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you! 


End file.
